A Whole Different Birthday
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: River has a fantasy involving two Doctors - rated M for serious smut.


A Whole Different Birthday

River laid on her too-small yet comfy bed in her prison cell, wishing with all her heart that she could be having some adventure, no matter how dangerous, on this particular birthday. The guards knew full well that today was her birthday – they had even brought her a cake. To be fair she had been bribing them all week by wearing very low-cut vests and short skirts. One guard especially had been affected by her – he had only started a month ago. He was on duty tonight, luckily.

She read through her most recent diary entry – it detailed what she and the Doctor had got up to on their most recent adventure (in her timeline, anyway). She giggled unashamedly at the memory of them finally skinny dipping in the TARDIS swimming pool. They had kissed at first, as they had on many occasions now, then he had been bolder and moved his hands to her hips and suddenly lifted her up so her legs were around his hips. He had proceeded to take her against the wall of her bedroom in the TARDIS after she'd suddenly left him hard and unsatisfied in the pool. They had shouted each other's names for most of the night.

The trouble was, now that River was thinking about that night again (it had been two months ago), she was very hot and bothered. She was just reaching up to pinch her nipple when she heard the noise that excited her and infuriated her at the same time. She quickly stood up and called for a guard. She quickly changed into a deep purple dress and suspenders. She pulled on some blood red heels and called desperately for the guard. 'I really need a drink of water' she pretended to rasp. His eyes almost popped out when he saw what the dress had done to accentuate her cleavage. He rushed off as fast as he could.

The Doctor stepped around a corner. 'Hello Sweetie' she grinned. He soniced her door open, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the TARDIS. He looked her up and down appreciatively, giving her cleavage a _lot_ of attention. He also took note of the split in the side of the dress that went all the way up to her thigh. Without warning he took her in his arms, bent her over backwards and kissed her until he ran out of breath. When they came back up they were both flushed and panting, wanting more. 'Where to then? It is your birthday, you get to choose'. Instead of giving him an answer, River grabbed the lever and pressed a few buttons. Grinning, she eased the TARDIS into flight, taking the brakes off, of course. That noise did grate on her after a while. He insisted on leaving them on, something she had literally hated from birth.

They arrived at one of the many flesh factories of the world – this one was in Wales. They hopped out and she made her way to the main system room, where a massive vat of flesh was ready to be made into a ganger. 'Sweetie, I've had a fantasy for a few years now where there are two of you...' He hushed her with a passionate kiss. 'Happy birthday' he said, getting into a machine to make a ganger of himself.

Three people now returned to the TARDIS, all of slightly different species but all containing TimeLord DNA. Both Doctors set to work choosing a surprise place for their special guest to spend the last half of her birthday. Or maybe a couple of days depending on how hot she got.

They decided between them that she'd enjoy her night most if the TARDIS just created a massive bedroom for them to spend it in. So they parked two days earlier and turned back to her, at exactly the same time. She was turned on already. 'Follow us, River' they commanded in unison. She swaggered towards them, making sure to swing her hips and make the slit in the dress reveal a bit of leg. They both noticed and bit their lips. She followed them into the room and gave them a cheeky smile in approval. She could no longer tell which Doctor was which, this thrilled her even more. She pulled one of them close and removed his jacket. She then unbuttoned his shirt while he watched. The other Doctor lifted her up from behind and placed her on the bed.

Both Doctors removed their shirts and set to work undressing River, while one of them kissed her and the other one nipped her neck and shoulders, earning moans of arousal from her. A hand slid up her dress and caressed her leg, feeling the suspenders and one of the Doctors moaned. They removed her dress and threw it on the floor. They both sat back and took in the view of her in her underwear – a black push-up bra with red sequins then a black lacy thong with a suspender belt and her deliciously shaped legs were encased in suspenders. They were both now semi hard and wanted her so badly – she could see the effect she was having on them and unzipped their flies at the same time and the same teasingly slow pace. Focusing her attention on one, she removed his trousers and stroked his hardening dick. He squeezed her nipple through her bra and watched as she responded. She pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed the handcuffs that the TARDIS had provided her with. He was cuffed to the rail at the head of the bed before he could react. She straddled him and rocked her hips against his hardness. He grabbed her hips. 'River, ahhh. Let me undress you more'

'I'm pretty sure you can do that' she addressed the other Doctor. He grinned manically and unclipped her bra, setting her gorgeously full breasts free. Her nipples were already hard and stood out so much that he started sucking on them alternately without hesitation. 'Ohhh, Doctor' she closed her eyes as the pleasure coursed through her. He then pulled her down beside him and kissed the exposed skin of her thighs until he reached where her thong covered her opening. He removed it and left the suspenders on. The scent of her arousal was so inviting that he tasted her, thrusting with his tongue to make her even more up for a night of shameless, passionate fucking. She grabbed his head and he thrusted deeper but she needed more. She moved and straddled the other Doctor who was incredibly frustrated at having to watch her heaving breasts move from pleasure from the other version of him. She picked up a bow tie and put it round his neck, tying it. She then slid his boxers down and took him inside her. He shouted in pleasure, she stretched to accommodate him inside her and circled her hips. The other Doctor was fully hard now and wanted her too. River and the handcuffed Doctor moved together, River controlling it and getting closer to satisfying her need. When he saw she was getting close, the other Doctor lifted her off of the handcuffed Doctor and took her roughly from behind; moaning so loudly at being inside her that he thought the TARDIS would tell him to shut up. He was in a selfish mood so took her all the way, he felt her clench and she was doing increasingly more shouting so he knew she wasn't far off. He adjusted his position behind her slightly and holding her hips, he banged into her as hard as physically possible until she shouted the loudest so far and collapsed in a heap. Once he had his breath back, he uncuffed the other Doctor.

'Your turn now' he grinned at him. The other Doctor didn't need any encouragement; he moved over to River and started to position himself at her opening. 'No, sweetie, I'm still in control for tonight' she told him, a much better plan forming in her head. 'Lay down facing upwards' He didn't need telling twice. She knelt so that they were in the 69 position – she positioned straddling him and took his hardness in her mouth. He groaned audibly and she lowered her opening towards his mouth. His tongue licked her incredibly moist hole – she hadn't bothered to clean herself up after being taken by the other Doctor. When he started to thrust with his tongue she moaned and he felt the vibration on his dick and thrusted upwards slightly. He felt her smile around him and she bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around him and sucking harder and harder. He really wasn't going to last long, so he thrusted as deep as he could with his tongue, thankful that he had a pretty long one. She was even rocking her hips and he held them so she couldn't. In return he got the feeling of her teeth touching his dick, and he whimpered and let go of her hips, he was _not_ going to risk her biting him _there_.

When he was sure he was about to come, he clenched his buttocks and moaned more and more. Suddenly she stopped, and he lifted her hips so he could shout 'River what the HELL are you –' then he was stopped by her carrying on. He came hard into her mouth and yelled 'RIVEEERRR' She hadn't got there so she cleaned him up with her tongue so he was hard again. Then she pulled him on top of her and guided his dick into her. He liked being on top of her, so he decided to take advantage. The other Doctor, who had been watching all this time and was throbbing once again, took the first chance he got to handcuff River to the bed this time. She was shocked, she'd never not been in control during sex but was surprised to find that it turned her on even more. The Doctor inside her ran his hands up and down her legs and asked her if she wanted him to remove the suspenders. 'No sweetie, I really need to come right now' He thrust into her as hard as he could, loving the feeling of being in control of this feisty, sexual woman. The feeling of her squeezing him with every thrust made him catch up with her in terms of closeness – they were both gasping and nearly there when she shouted 'harder, Doctor, harder!' He obeyed, holding the rail she was cuffed to now to pull himself up more easily. She arched her back and came so hard that she screamed his name in his ear and he yelled a load of Gallifreyan.

The other Doctor now seriously needed her to satisfy his need and he had a very good plan. He watched them get their breath back then uncuffed River, knelt in front of her and started kissing her. She kissed back with vigour, getting as much of his tongue as she could and running her nails down his back. He moved a hand to the inside of one of her thighs, feeling where the suspenders ended and the gorgeous skin of her thigh was exposed. He felt his way to her opening and slid a finger inside. She moaned softly this time, willing to take things slower now that they had all been satisfied. He made sure she was slick enough, then when he couldn't wait any longer he lifted her onto his rock-hard dick. She thrummed with delight and wrapped her legs around him so that they were as close as possible. Their thrusts were small yet effective in starting to get them close. The other Doctor, however, having fully recovered, was not willing to watch her come again without him having a part of it. He knelt behind River, and the other Doctor sent him a thought. The Doctor who was presently fucking River unwrapped her legs from around him and when she started to protest he just whispered 'Spoilers, sweetie. You'll find out what we're doing'

The Doctor behind River removed her suspender belt and unclipped them. The other Doctor slid them down her legs so that she was finally completely naked. The Doctor behind her now lifted her and parted her buttocks, sliding into her carefully. She yelled at the sudden shock of having both Doctors inside her and they filled her completely. Both Doctors were surprised at how much more pleasure they got from rubbing against another dick inside River. Slowly they both began to thrust into her, doing it alternately to get the most friction they could. River didn't even have to move, she just rested her head on the shoulder of the Doctor behind her. He kissed her neck while she had what she knew was going to be the best sex of her life, and her nerve endings were on fire. Her most sensitive points were her neck, shoulders and back. He knew this from when they had last had sex, he had spent about half an hour just kissing her all over.

Back to the present, they were all close. The Doctors thrusted increasingly harder and River had been moaning from the sheer feeling and pleasure for the last five minutes. They knew when she started to have difficulty breathing that she was very close and they went as fast and hard as possible. She screamed his real name when her walls clenched around both of them and she had the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced. They held her up as they both filled her – the screaming alone could have made them come for her. They all collapsed into a laying position on the bed, panting as though they had all just run for miles.

'Well, sweeties, I can safely say that this is the best birthday I have _ever_ had'


End file.
